NERV
NERV (German for "nerve") is a special organization that was put together to combat the Angels after the Second Impact and is the organization responsible for the creation of the Evangelions. Organization Although NERV is under the control of the United Nations, it is an independent organization in operations. The United Nations is the source of NERV's funding, income, and equipment for its operations. In the Rebuild of Evangelion movies, NERV is bound by the Vatican City Treaty, which restricts the number of operational Evangelions a single country can control at any one time. Gendo Ikari is the commander of NERV, followed by Deputy Commander Kōzō Fuyutsuki. Misato Katsuragi is tactical field commander for the EVA pilots. Dr. Ritsuko Akagi is the chief scientist and is in charge of the technical aspects of NERV. Maya Ibuki, Makoto Hyuga, and Shigeru Aoba are the three main computer technicians of NERV HQ. The EVA pilots are First Child Rei Ayanami, Second Child Asuka Langley Sohryu, Third Child Shinji Ikari, Fourth Child Toji Suzuhara, and Fifth Child Kaworu Nagisa. Ryoji Kaji is the special inspector appointed by NERV later in the series. Within NERV, there are a set of three supercomputers called the MAGI created by Gehirn scientist Dr. Naoko Akagi, the mother of Dr. Ritsuko Akagi. The MAGI within NERV HQ's Central Dogma are the original, while the other branches (China, Germany, and the United States) have copied MAGI systems. NERV is composed of security personnel, technicians in various fields, maintenance crews for the Evangelions, and retrieval teams. All personnel are issued standard ID cards in order to allow entry into NERV HQ. All security within NERV HQ are instructed to shoot to kill intruders on sight in restricted areas of NERV; however, they are merely well-armed security guards with minimal weapons training. There are many branches of NERV throughout the world. NERV HQ is located underneath Tokyo-3 within the GeoFront cavern. NERV-01 is NERV’s first branch located in Massachusetts, USA. NERV-02 is located within Nevada, USA. NERV-03 is located in Germany, where Second Child Asuka Langley Soryu was born. In other media ''Rebuild of Evangelion'' In the Rebuild of Evangelion series NERV is depicted as mostly the same. It is an organization under nominal "control" of the UN, but beholden to the whims of SEELE to a degree. Aside from NERV HQ beneath Tokyo-3, NERV also maintains Bethany Base in the Arctic and Tabgha Base on the Moon, though SEELE restricts access to the latter. In Evangelion 3.0: You Can (Not) Redo, 14 years after the Near Third Impact, NERV is mostly in ruins and has lost almost all of its original members, many of whom formed WILLE with the remnants of the UN to prevent NERV from instigating another Impact. Only Gendo and Fuyutsuki remain to oversee NERV's operations. Automated facilities beneath the ruins produce new Evangelion units, such as the Nemesis Series, Evangelion Mark.09, and Evangelion 13. NERV deploys its Evas against WILLE in order to recover Shinji and initiate the Fourth Impact. Trivia *NERV's slogan is a reference to the poem " " by Robert Browning. *In Evangelion 3.0, glyphs similar to the ones from Hideaki Anno's previous work "Fushigi no Umi no Nadia" appeared in the new Nerv logo. *NERV's logo features a fig leaf covering up part of the name. This is symbolic of the fig leaves which covered Adam's and Eve's genitalia. See also *Gehirn *SEELE de:NERV fr:NERV Category:Organizations Category:NERV